wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Adina
__NOEDITSECTION__ Please don't steal the code!! fallen mutated Bonum Angel, approved by Nightstrike GHGHGHHGH revamp uwu ☁️☁️☁️ BEAUTIFUL coding by Infinity! and a few edits by yours truly uwu a p p e a r a n c e ☁️☁️☁️ A white purer than the dead skin of an IceWing, with black speckles that even shimmered with light, Adina stands before you. Maybe once a beautiful creature of heaven and angels, is now a purified creature of light and hatred. So divine is she, that even the blood of sinners don't splatter onto of her. A pair of elegant shackles keep her bound to the mortal plane, as does the grim piece of chess in her chest does. A burning reminder of her misdeeds and evil. A lovely mask of painted lies and purity sticks to her face, and a group of halos that seem to calming and loving. But it was all a lie. p e r s o n a l i t y ☁️☁️☁️ Divine is her appearance, but the creature of who she is? Purified, so much that even the word does emit the same kind of purity as she. A hideous, disgusting and festering disease of a purity nestles inside of her, threatening to break of its prison to the mortal plane. It might not have been an excellent idea to keep her contained in your creations... h i s t o r y ☁️☁️☁️ was respected!! and then because a big ugly fart face who did crimes against humanity Possibly, once, she was a regular angel. Pure white, angelic, a beacon of hope. Something horrible festered inside of her. A being of purity she was, but sometimes, having absolute power will get to your head. And thus, was the first symptom of extreme purity. A wretched feeling of purity was among the world of dragons... a b i l i t i e s / w e a k n e s s e s ☁️☁️☁️ A horrid twister of truth she is. Painting everything she does as the right thing to do, even her victims might think they deserve to die for the sake of it all. Horrid. Despite it all, Adina lets everything get into her head. She lets it fester and grow and take part of her. A good way to defeat her forever is still unknown... r e l a t i o n s h i p s ☁️☁️☁️ uhh well there was that one rp with theta and lawful evils do NOT like chaotic neutral grandpappies t r i v i a ''' ☁️☁️☁️ sometimes the idea of being a god and being unkillable and yadda yadda yadda, making yourself a more """"pure"""" individual shouldnt eat away at your own humanity or whatever. dragonity??? '''g a l l e r y ☁️☁️☁️ Adina.jpg|fullbody (old and not colored) Herald.png|infobox by me!! Adina Bounce.gif|bouncy pixel!! Pure purity.png|BY CLOUUUUUUD!!!!! Category:Content (Daybreak the Traveler) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females